


She Will Be Loved

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Crying, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Love Confessions, Minor Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Miu hates herself, Mixed Narrators, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Self-Doubt, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Saihara Shuichi, based of a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Beauty queen of only eighteen sheHad some trouble with herself--Miu and Kaede confess their feelings to one another





	She Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Irumatsu is my favourite wlw ship in Danganronpa, bye

 

“Thank you for taking some time for me, Kirumi”

“Of course, it is my duty to serve all of you, whether it is a physical job or a simple conversation”

 

Always so polite and caring like someone’s mother. Kaede cannot describe how grateful she was to have Kirumi at a time like this.

There was an issue the pianist had for quite some time now and feels like Kirumi would be the best bet. She could talk to others, but what if they made fun of her? What if they teased her?

 

_ I shouldn’t be overthinking this. After all, Shuichi wouldn’t do that. However, I couldn’t find him at all today. He is probably busy, whether it was doing homework or spending time with Kokichi. _

 

Kaede and Kirumi resided in the dining hall. There was no one else inside, and if someone came in, they wouldn’t hear anything because they were in the back. Kirumi baked a couple of snacks for the occasion, tea too. That brought Kaede to some ease.

 

“Oh, Kirumi...you may sit”

 

She raised her eyebrows in thought.

“Are you sure? How may I serve you if I sit?”

 

“I don’t need anything...just to talk, so may you please?”

 

There was a small hesitation, although Kirumi did what was requested. She sat down, directly across from her, and hands neatly in her lap.

 

“What would you like to speak about?”

“I...have a question about you and Rantaro”

 

Kirumi’s eyes flickered with mixed emotions.

 

“It’s nothing bad or insensitive! I promise! Just...a small question”

 

Everyone knew that they were in a romantic relationship, however, the two were not a huge fan with bringing it up to others. They are still learning too, Rantaro and Kirumi were the least likely in their class to be in any sort of relationship.

 

“What...what is your question?”

 

Is she really getting relationship advice from a maid? Of course, she is.

 

“How did you know you liked them?”

 

“How…?”

 

_ Please do not go ahead! Do not ask more questions! _

 

“Well...it developed over time, it was not a ‘love at first sight’ sort of deal. We were good friends...then I started to feel...it’s hard to explain...I want more, does that make sense? I wanted more with them, I wanted to be with them more...I enjoyed the thought of them holding me and...telling me everything will be alright”

 

Kaede could sense how nervous Kirumi was getting while talking about it, but her voice was laced with love. She really cares for them, does she? They were always so close even before they decided to get together.

 

“Did you deny your feelings at first?”

“Oh, plenty of times. I thought it was mere admiration for a while, then tried to hope it would go away. As you see...it never did”

 

“And...how did you know they liked you?”

“Kokichi told me. He even went so far to show me the texts they sent to him”

 

_ Not a shock.  _

 

“Is...there a reason you’re asking about this? Kaede...do you have a liking to someone?”

 

“W-What?!” She snorted, “Noooo! Not at all!! I just wanted to see how you were doing, that is all!!”

 

Here comes Kirumi’s doubtful look.

“I’ve been around Kokichi long enough to detect whenever someone is lying to my face, Kaede Akamatsu”

 

“...Eehh…”

Caught in the act. There was still an attempt of sorts.

 

Even with Kirumi’s stern expression and words, there was a small smile on her features. It was hard to tell if it was normal or mischievous.

 

“So you finally realised your crush on Miu, did you?”

“How...How did you know it was her?”

“Isn’t it...pretty obvious?” She responded bluntly, “You’re always with her...then there’s your flirting”

 

“I...I uh…”

 

No doubt, she has a major crush on Miu and trying to work with it. How long has it been since her feelings sprouted like such? Far too long for her liking, that’s for sure.

 

Kaede knew in and out she was a lesbian. Having crushes on girls in Hope’s Peak happened several times. She even had a crush on Kirumi at one point.

 

The one thing that was common with all of them is that they didn’t last long. They were all simple infatuation or the thought of being together was nice. It was nothing that lasted for a week or two tops.

 

This crush with Miu will not leave. She wanted her so bad, she wanted to hold her and love her. Kaede wanted to be by her side as much as possible, wanted to kiss her, snuggle with her, even—

 

_ Can’t think like this, not now! _

 

Her thoughts got to the best of her and the blush grew bright on her face. The maid noticed, now there was a sly smirk.

 

“And I assume the feelings I had with Rantaro are similar to yours with Miu, which is why you wanted to ask me?”

 

Kaede nodded slightly. “I’m sorry I pulled you into this. I-I should’ve had asked Shuichi or something...but I couldn’t find him”

 

“You know it is my duty to serve all of you, no matter what task. I am happy to provide you with a comforting conversation. Now...have you tried anything yet? Such as giving her a gift?”

 

“A gift? No...not yet. Kirumi, if I’m being honest with you, I don’t think she likes me”

 

There was a response that Kaede would have never expected to come from the maid. She  _ snorted  _ at her, snorted as if it was a funny joke.

 

“K-Kirumi?!”

“Sorry...that was not nice of me to do. You really think that?”

“Yes! I’m sure she isn’t gay either”

Kirumi shook her head, “When Miu and I had a ‘sexuality talk’, she told me loud and proud that she’s Pansexual”

“You...had a sexuality talk?”

“I...I was confused, so I went to Miu. Oh, before you ask, she did mention you. Nothing bad or anything, she simply mentioned others and explained their attractions and such”

 

_ She talked about me… _

 

“Kirumi...She's been extra mean to me, more than how she is with Kokichi. I don’t think she likes me, I believe she  _ loathes  _ me! What makes you think I have a chance?”

 

Kirumi began to look left and right as if she was making sure that it was still just the two of them. What was Kirumi doing? Is she about to face the cold, hard truth? About to face a deep, dark secret?

 

“Kaede...don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

She nodded.

“I’ve talked to Miu from time to time, then Kokichi keeps telling me things. She really likes you...but has a bad way with expressing it, a  _ really bad  _ way”

“Are you…” Kaede wanted to jump with happiness from the confession. Does Miu like her? That’s why she’s been extra rude to her?!

 

_ Well, she’s not an expert with communication skills. _

 

“Are you telling the truth?”

“Would I lie to you?” She sounded rather offended, “It’s all true...but please never mention it to anyone. I shouldn’t have said anything…”

 

“I won’t tell a soul, thank you so much Kirumi”

She stood up. 

“I’ll talk to her before dinner”

 

—

 

The two boys were close to one another, almost snuggling, while the inventor was on the other side of the bed clutching onto a pillow.

The three have been having a small talk about the recent fiasco. Miu’s crush with Kaede would not leave.

 

Then they had the audacity to tell her that Kaede likes her back.

 

When she discovered that, her whole attitude around Kaede grew worse. Recently, she snapped at her really bad and Kaede was rather hurt from it. 

 

“I fucking hate this…”

“You know, I don’t think it’s the best idea to talk to her like that if you like her”

“THANKS, SHUICHI”

 

He winced a bit from the sharp remark.

 

“Hey!” Kokichi huffed, “It’s not our fault that you don’t know how to talk to people!”

 

“Kokichi…” he patted his boyfriend’s head, “Let’s not”

 

Seeing the two together like this only made Miu feel worse. She hates having crushes, more than anything. No matter what she does and how she talks to Kaede, she doesn’t  _ leave.  _ It’s as if she enjoys it…

 

“I’m trying to push her away so she will never talk to me again”

Shuichi’s eyes narrowed, “Why? You said that you liked her!”

“Exactly! And I hate that!! So if I am extra rude to her, maybe she will no longer want to talk to me!”

 

“WHY?!”

 

“BECAUSE I’m awful!” She spat, “I’m the worst, I don’t want Kaede to think that a pig like myself is into her. I shouldn’t even be friends with her, anyone for that matter! And if you guys say she has a crush on me...then I will prove to her that she’s making a grave mistake and every other girl is much better than someone as disgusting as me”

 

Kokichi and Shuichi didn’t say anything. Pair of amber-grey and violets glanced at one another for several heartbeats, then back to teary sapphires.

 

Every time Miu even catches a glimpse of the pianist, she is reminded that she’s not meant for her. There are so many people out there who is better suited as her partner, Miu could make a whole list and give it to Kaede in a heartbeat. 

 

_ I don’t deserve anyone. I’m not a good person. The only good thing about me is my inventions. _

 

“Hey...Miu?”

“What is it, Poo-ichi?!”

“I...felt the same way with me liking Kokichi” he confessed, “I felt like this was a bad idea, me liking someone like him. As you may know I...do not see me in a good light either”

 

“But I still love him regardless” Kokichi added in, “And well, I’m sure Kaede does too. She likes others, but  _ damn  _ she likes you a lot! I’ve looked at Shuichi’s texts with her”

 

Miu was still unconvinced.

 

“Kaede has had crushes but this one she has is something alright” Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck, “She’s my best friend and we talk about everything. I won’t say  _ everything,  _ but Miu...I think you should tell her”

 

“And if it doesn’t work out?”

 

“It will! And that’s not a lie! Maybe you’ll be as cute as me and Shuichi” Kokichi hugged his arms and playfully stuck his tongue out, “Keyword; maybe” 

 

“Whatever, don’t give a shit…” Miu looked away from them and growled, “So, what should I do?”

 

Shuichi smiles at her.

“I got an idea. Try and meet with Kaede if you can. Give her that little thing you were working on...it’s done right?”

 

Miu nodded.

 

“Ooooh! Good one, Shuichi! Then I’m sure she will understand it all then! After all, actions speak louder than words”

 

“...I’ll take your advice. If this messes up, your asses are done for”

 

Kokichi pouted. “Have some faith in us! Jeez…”

 

—

 

_ Shuichi and Kirumi, this better work. _

 

Kaede ended up taking action and messaging Miu to meet with her. Shuichi suggested that they meet up in her lab and they can talk there.

 

What if she snaps again? What if it all goes downhill and she can never see Miu again? What if she never comes?

 

No, she couldn’t do it. Kaede made a grave mistake. She took her backpack and hurried out of her room.

 

Right when the door open, she was faced with the inventor.

 

“....You...You came?”

 

It was after class and before dinnertime, so she was free from the Hope’s Peak uniform, wearing a simple hot pink T-shirt and black shorts.

 

Miu took a step back with an unreadable expression in her blue eyes. They seemed rather dark too as if she was crying beforehand.

 

“And you were about to leave…”

 

“Sorry, I got scared...I assumed you wouldn’t come and freaked it. I-I shouldn’t have…”

 

“I almost didn’t” her blunt response almost made Kaede’s blood run cold. She wanted to ask why, but Miu beat her to it.

 

“I assumed Kokichi took your phone and it was some sort of trick. Turns out it wasn’t…”

 

“I promise it’s not a trick!”

_ Although he did help me a bit to gain confidence, that’s it! _

 

“I wanted to talk...I wanted to...ask if…”

 

_ If you liked me. _

 

“If you hated me…”

 

There were a small eyebrow raise and a couple of seconds of silence.

“...No, I don’t hate you, Kae-idiot” she replied, “You may have a lacklustre rack, but you’re alright”

 

Her eyes fell low.

“Happy?”

 

Once again she was called Kae-idiot and not her real name. Then there was the damn comment about her breast size, absolutely unnecessary.

If she was telling the truth, she wouldn’t say stuff like that.

 

“Stop bringing my breast up! There was no need for that! This is about how you’ve been treating me lately!”

 

Tears began to well in her eyes.

 

“And no, I’m not happy! Did you really think I would let you slide with this so easily?!”

 

Miu took another step back. When she did, Kaede stepped forward.

 

“I’m like that to everyone and you should know that! I don’t know why you’re all boo-hoo crying because I’m treating you like how I treat everyone. You want special treatment because I like you or something? Fuck that shit!”

 

Miu was starting to grow angrier at the pianist. This conversation was going nowhere for the both of them.

 

“Oh, and about that last bit, yes I did. I was ready for a lecture and then you will never want to see my disgusting self again”

 

_ What?! _

 

Miu talking down about herself? She never does that around others. Miu would be the first to talk about how gorgeous and curvy her body is (which Kaede completely agrees on) or how intelligent she is.

 

Was Miu's boasting a mere facade?

 

“The way you’ve been snapping at me isn’t the same as everyone else! You say ‘fuck you’ to Kokichi all the time and you hate him, then you go and say it to me...A-And I don’t want any special treatment!”

 

She started to speak before thinking.

 

“I want to understand why you’re acting like this! I want us to try and get along better! Miu, I love you!”

 

“...What?”

 

Kaede began to back up out of pure fear when she realised what came out of her mouth.

 

Miu didn’t move. Her eyes grew wide with shock with her hand still on the door handle. The door to her lab was still wide open and anyone around them had a chance to hear them.

 

Right now, Miu didn’t care.

 

No one had such a reaction with her vulgar behaviour. They would either give her a small lecture, be taken back, or leave her alone. Miu was hoping for the third option, but this was different.

 

Kaede was so furious with her. Hot tears fell down her face with her hands tightening to a ball. Miu was still staring and didn’t say a word.

 

The one person that she liked admitted liking her back…

 

….

 

“Pfftt!”

“What?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

 

Miu started laughing.

It was such a peal of loud and dark laughter, one heard when Kokichi would make a stupid joke. Why? Because she instantly believed her words were a joke.

 

Miu was unloveable and she knew that.

 

“M-Miu?! Why are you—“

“Hey, Kaede...you know it is not good to lie”

 

“I...I’m not lying?! Does it look like I’m lying?!”

 

_ I’m doing you a favour! Please leave and do not try to get into a relationship with me, Kaede! _

 

“Miu, do I look like someone who would play with others emotions?! This is the whole truth! I have feelings for you! I have for a while but I was too afraid to admit it straight up! That’s why...that’s why I was around you and sort of flirting, so you can get hints. Looks like I was stupid to try because you don’t even like me back…”

 

She was crying even more now. Her knees began to fail on her as Kaede kneeled down and burst into tears.

 

Finally, Miu closed to the door behind her and watched her cry.

 

She did all of this, Miu hurt her because of her brash attitude and trying to push her away. Kaede did not want to leave regardless and it made Miu feel…

 

She wasn’t sure…

Delighted? Upset? Annoyed? Concerned?

All she knew is that it made her cry a bit.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“...Kaede…”

 

This was all her fault. Miu had to fix this.

 

“Remember I mentioned I was working on an invention for someone?”

 

Kaede sniffed and rubbed her puffy face.

“...Yes? But why are you mentioning it?”

 

Miu extended a hand to help her back up. Kaede hesitated, holding her damp hands close to her and glancing up at Miu with uncertainty. The inventor nodded slightly, then helped her back up.

 

“Because….”

Inhale...exhale.

 

Miu went into her pocket and handed Kaede a locket.

“It’s for you”

 

It was a dull rose-gold colour, engraved with a couple of music notes similar to Kaede’s hair clips. When Miu presses a button, it opened to reveal a clock with more tiny music notes.

 

“Hold on…”

 

Miu presses another button. Instead of opening or anything, a snippet of a recording began to play.

Not any sort of recording, it was recording from Kaede herself.

 

“...M-Miu?”

“It’s stupid for me to fall or anyone. One, I cannot even properly love myself...so why would I love anyone? And two, no one should be with me...a pig should be with a pig…”

 

Miu noticed that she was not looking at her and focused on the locket. She was still crying and the tears were nowhere near ending. She sniffed one more time, then pulled Miu even for a tight hug.

 

Not only that, the pianist pressed her lips with the inventor. They were the softest and sweetest thing she ever tasted. All of it drowned her with affection and desired more by the second. Miu didn’t hesitate and kissed her back, arms wrapped around her waist and tearing up a little more.

 

Kaede broke the kiss, staring at the taller female with puffy red eyes and a bright smile on her face. The smile that’s brighter than every star in the universe combined.

 

“Then if you’re a pig, I’m a pig. I want to be with you and want to help you see yourself in a better light. It’s not a lie or anything...I’m speaking the truth”

 

She buried her face in Miu’s shoulder.

“I want to show you that you can be loved”

 

Miu felt utter defeat with those words. No, not defeat, it was something else. It was a feeling that is similar with finally yelling to the top of your lungs and everything was out of the picture. 

 

She felt relieved.

 

“Ah...shut up, Kae-idiot”

The name wasn’t used in an ill-mannered way like usual, it was like a playful tease.

 

“...But thank you”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
